


Your Face is Tasteful

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antionio and Jayden try to hide their relationship from their very close friends. This goes as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face is Tasteful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine.

\--

"Well, this is unusual," Kevin remarked as Antonio ran past him, nearly bumped into Mike, and somehow managed to apologize while saying his good mornings to both Mia and Emily (all while still trying to pull up his pants). "I'm all for you being active earlier in the morning,” Kevin said as he diverted his eyes, “but perhaps getting dressed first would be wise?"

"I am dressed! Well, kind of. Sorry again, ladies." Antonio gave Kevin a look as he adjusted his belt. "And I don't want to keep Jayden waiting."

"It's not even seven in the morning," Mike grumbled, still pajama clad as he staggered into the main room. "He can wait while we puny humans, I don't know, sleep or whatever."

Antonio grinned brightly, shrugging on his coat. "Well, that's fine, because you're not invited."

"What?" The sheer gall of that forced Mike to full alertness. "Why, are you and Jayden--"

"It's not a date!"

Mike blinked. "I was going to say 'forming a secret club,' but okay, whatever you say. It's a one hundred percent heterosexual meeting between you two, then."

"Exactly." Mike pretended not to notice that Antonio-- who was buoyant even during the worst of times-- was suddenly a bit shaky. Just a bit-- if Mike didn't know him so well, he most likely wouldn't have noticed. "Lunch is in the fridge, see you guys later!" And with that, Antonio exited the house without another word.

Kevin said something about breakfast being the most important meal of the day before disappearing into the kitchen. As for Mike, he plopped down next to Mia. "Think it's getting serious between them?"

"If Antonio is getting anxious, then yes." She'd seen Jayden try to glance at Antonio secretly, and she'd heard the floor creak slightly as he slipped into Antonio's room at night. She hadn't said anything, because that was just how Jayden was. But if Antonio was also getting worried, then maybe it was time to assure them that it didn't matter, love was love, and she personally was thrilled that they seemed so happy. "But we should probably tell our other friends, first. There's not much point in the team providing moral support if only half of them know what's going on."

Emily looked up from her book. "What's going on?"

Mike's face was as hot as an oven as he cleared his throat, rubbed his face, and then cleared his throat again. Out of all the conversations he could be having with Emily, of course it was about how Jayden and Antonio were having a secret romance. Because that was just how his life worked. "Okay. You know how they always say 'a man and a woman' when it comes to romance? Well sometimes it's two men or two women, or even small groups, and that's totally fine! Anyways, this is important to you on a personal level because Antonio and Jayden--"

"Oh." Emily frowned. "This is about them being together? I thought it was something important."

Mike and Mia looked at each other, then Emily.

"I think it's great that they're together, of course!" Emily said, book marking her page. "I just wish that they felt like they could be more open around us, but it's not my place to tell them how to live their lives." She glanced at Mike. "Or do we need to talk to them after all?"

"It may not be a bad idea." Mike leaned back in his seat, wishing he'd bothered to shower and change first after all. Having a conversation this serious in his jammies felt... off. "You're right, we shouldn't tell them how to live their lives. But..."

"We don't want them to feel like they have to pretend with us, either," Mia finished for him. "And I think I have a plan for that." She smiled slightly at Mike. "But you need to talk to Kevin, first."

Mike frowned, standing up. "Why am I explaining this to everyone again?"

"Because you're such a people person," Mia chirped. "And be sure to get dressed after, okay?" Mia and Emily waited while Mike went into the kitchen.

Emily jumped when she heard Kevin scream "Those two?!" a few moments later.

\--

Antonio was feeling pretty good. He'd had a whole day with just Jayden, and the others didn't suspect a thing. And all he'd had to do was get up early and lie to his friends.

"Antonio." Jayden looked at him, eyes thoughtful. "Is something troubling you?"

"Kind of." Antonio he took Jayden's hand, trying to enjoy this last bit of closeness before having to pretend that there was nothing between them again. It almost worked. "Do we still have to..." He let of go of Jayden's hand. "You know."

Jayden looked downwards, which Antonio knew meant he was somewhere between sad and embarrassed. "It wouldn't be proper."

"Well, yes, but--"

"Also," and Jayden still wouldn't look at him. "These people-- my friends-- gave up everything to protect the world. That includes a normal relationship. And if they see us together after they had to sacrifice that..."

Antonio understood now. He wasn't happy, of course, but he understood. And he didn't want to hurt their friends, either. "All right." He did his best to smile as they approached him. He held the door open for Jayden-- yes, they were pretending to not be involved now, but darn it, he was going to be chivalrous.

... And Emily was waiting for them, grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back!" And before either of them could say anything, Emily grabbed Jayden's arm. "C'mon, we have something for you two."

Antonio followed them haplessly into the main room-- where Mike and Mia (and a very flustered looking Kevin) were all waiting for them. "This is a little weird," Mike said with a grimace. "I'm not sure if I'm really comfortable playing matchmaker."

Jayden opened his mouth to speak, but Mia cut him off. "You're both nice boys, and you both deserve a more romantic date than meandering around the city in the morning."

Uh-oh. Antonio looked at Jayden, but his expression was unreadable. "Um, guys, don't you think you're reading too much into this?"

Emily's smile was really starting to unnerve Antonio now. "Is it a problem if we are?"

"Well, not for me," Antonio admitted, silently grateful that Jayden's attention was on Kevin right now.

"So, um." Kevin swallowed. "The next time you two wish to be intimate, we can help. Not with that! But we'll keep things going here, and alert you two in an emergency, of course."

Jayden twitched. "Of course."

... And maybe it was time to get his boyfriend alone before he had a (very subdued) meltdown in front of everyone. "Thanks guys, but we've had a busy morning. I'll take Jayden to his room; I think our exercise took more out of him than we realized." He gently guided Jayden to his room, but not before mouthing 'thank you so much' to them.

"'Wish to be intimate'? Really, Kevin?"

"I was trying to be tasteful!"

"Your face is tasteful." Mike was regretting not just sleeping in, but oh well. At least Jayden and Antonio were happy, and wouldn't feel the need to hide it anymore.

After all, if they'd found some happiness, that alone was worth fighting for, and protecting.


End file.
